


Theobroma Facit

by shihadchick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, it made a lot of sense in 2005!, past Remus/Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Voldemort's defeat, Remus Lupin considers a career change. (Set in an "everybody lived in book 7" AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theobroma Facit

The fact of the matter is that there truly are not many jobs available to a man who ends up furry three days out of the month. That after he left Hogwarts, it was going to be up to Remus to build a life for himself. Losing James and Lily and Peter – and Sirius, most especially Sirius, a betrayal that still burns hot and violent – has left him at even more of a loose end than he imagined possible, all those years ago when despite the shadow of Voldemort, everything seemed possible. He has no support system left, no true friends, and so at a time when the entire Wizarding World is rejoicing – Remus Lupin finds himself at a loss. Sitting in his pokey little flat in London, staring alternately from the wall, to the newspaper (advertisement circled, the tiny picture waving up at him) to the bar of Honeyduke’s finest that he’s turning over in nervous fingers.

The Boy Who Lived has made normal life possible once again -- remarkably, impossibly -- but Remus has never lived a normal life. Has no concept of one. Without his friends, his love… it could not seem anything but dull, colourless. But for one thing. One old, long cherished dream. (Sirius will make fun of me, his mind starts to say, but chokes the thought violently off; Sirius will not ever know now, and Sirius would not care, and he will not care what Sirius would have said, not even the old Sirius, the boy he loved.)

Time to reconsider the suggestion his father refused to even countenance when he first scraped up the courage to suggest it, aged all of ten years old. Threatening that if he left and carried out this plan, he’d never find his father there when he returned.

He has never been particularly good at Potions as such, but he’s always been talented at inventing spells, at Charms and Transfiguration. He has lists of names, of ideas, notebooks of plans dating back nearly fifteen years. He knows he can do this. Should do this. Find something to throw his attention and energy into, especially something that he already loves. Something to bring a little joy back into the world, somewhere he can hide away from awkward questions. Chocolate _always_ helps.

Remus Lupin is going to be self-employed.

Remus Lupin, for all intents and purposes, will no longer exist.

Remus Lupin picks up a quill, scanning one last time over the contract for a large plot of land just outside of the city, for factory buildings secure from the public, warm enough for the workers he plans to import, clean and filled with possibility. The ink is purple, matching the top hat and robe he’s wearing, and the signature is uncharacteristically florid as he signs for the first time with his new name.

Remus Lupin never had much of a future. But Willy Wonka just might…

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after seeing the Willy Wonka remake like a week after Half-blood Prince came out back in 2005. It seemed very reasonable at the time! :D


End file.
